


Suspended Here In Space

by noveltea



Category: Twilight - Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jasper first asked her to describe what her visions felt like, Alice blew bubbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspended Here In Space

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and associations to Twilight remain the property of Stephenie Meyer.

When Jasper first asked her to describe what her visions felt like, Alice blew bubbles.

It wasn't a perfect bubble mixture, and they didn't last long floating in the air, reflecting tiny rainbow patterns. That was her point.

There were tiny bubbles, big bubbles, and bits of bubble mixture all over the place, making a mess out of the tiny little cabin they called home - it wasn't much, merely a temporary stop along the way to where they belonged. He'd scrunched up his nose when she blew the bubbles all over him, letting out a gleeful laugh.

He'd waited patiently for her response, one that made sense beyond her practical analogy, understanding that she was still trying to sort out the answer as best she could.

It was later, when she was stretched out on the cold wooden floor, staring up at the ceiling - or even, perhaps, _through_ the ceiling to the night sky outside - that she found the words.

"They really are like bubbles," she said, rolling her head to one side and smiling lopsidedly at him. Her eyes were still thoughtful, not completely focused on him. "Some of them are small. Flashes of what _could_ be, but easily burst with a sudden change of decision. They're the most common. Others barely register - they're there and then just as quickly they're gone."

He sank to the floor beside her, sitting next to the beautiful enigma who'd found and bewitched him with one look. He'd never felt real love until he'd seen her face, and now he couldn't remember what it was like to not know the feeling. Total devotion and affection and understanding.

He ran his finger down the cold skin of her cheek, tracing her jawline and down under her chin. "What about me?" The smile that creased her face was a mirror of his own feelings laid bare, and it made him feel warm.

"You're the best kind," she told him. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Very rarely a big, strong bubble finds its way into my head. It sits there, waiting patiently for the inevitable. It's unbreakable and beautiful and worth waiting for."


End file.
